The Lost Shoe
by sinabella
Summary: Brady has never been shy,the werewolf thing is pretty cool. Hes the popular guy at school.Kia is different, her family is interesting and shes moved a lot.Shes the school freak. Collided at a party Brady imprints on Kia, their worlds change. REVIEW!
1. The Party

**The Lost Shoe**

**Kia`s POV**

Shoving my books into my book bag, I breathed a sigh of relief. The week was finished. The bell echoed my thoughts, announcing freedom through the school corridors as everyone milled out of classrooms, smiling in anticipation of the weekend. I looked at my over-packed bag and began a familiar struggle with the zip as the classroom emptied. I really needed a new backpack but that cost money my family didn't have. My family was a happy if a poor one, my parents were interesting to say the least, my dad travelled across the country, writing us a letters and coming home for a month at the most in summer while my mother stayed at home with myself and my brother saying she knew when she married him he would never settle. I missed my dad a lot but I was used to missing things. We had moved a lot. I had been at La Push high school for two months and still had no friends, I missed having friends. Finally managing to close my bag, I wandered through the school corridors and out of the school, sticking earphones in blocking all noise. The second I stood outside I was soaked, rain was something I would not mind missing. I ran to the car, side-stepping puddles and looking for the ancient jeep which was my brother's car. Through the wet, I saw the jeep and ran to it and dived in. My brother was already there, looking irritated.

"Took your time"` He said nodding at the car clock and switching on the stereo to his favourite band, Simple Plan. I took out my headphones, pretending I hadn't heard him even though we both knew I had.

"Good day?" I asked, knowing it would be, he is one of those optimists. He nodded while bopping to the music. His phone bleeped and he glanced down, Matt was one of those people like my Dad who could make friends anywhere. After the first week here, he had lots of friends and a girl while I had nothing. It wasn`t that I didn't try it's just I like my safe shell and relied on msn to keep me in touch with Alex, my boyfriend in North Carolina that was all I needed and books. We talked as much as we could which in Alex's terms meant about twice a week if I was lucky. This week had been a slow week with Alex, I had messaged him twice and still no reply maybe I should socialise more and get a new boyfriend who actually wanted to talk to me.

"How about yours?" Matt asked, shoving me playfully. Matt worried about me which was embarrassing.

"It was interesting, I started a new book and then I actually had a conversation with a girl in my class, maybe I `m not invisible." I said smiling. Matt smiled back, it was a sad smile, he wished I was like him but I wasn`t I was me. I continued on. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Sarah is coming over later so we can head to a party and then tomorrow I`m working so nothing exciting." He said and I just nodded and watched as we pulled into our house. Sarah was one of those annoyingly happy people who never ever stopped smiling. I often wondered if she had a secret which made her smile all the time although lately Matt was more optimistic than usual and smiling more maybe they were in love or maybe smiling was infectious. I climbed out of the car and dashed inside even though I was already soaked from the rain. Mom was out which wasn`t surprising. Mom said she stayed behind for us but really it was for the multiple clubs she was a member of, Matt basically raised me.

"Cereal" I asked thinking of the box of lucky charms in the cupboard, my one weakness.

"Sure." He said. I poured the cereal and thought of Alex. Alex was interesting, he had entered my life twice and the second time he had stayed as my boyfriend. The first time I met him was in Texas and later in North Carolina, his parents were also travellers. The first time I met him, I knew I was in love with him. He had the sweetest smile and just seemed to understand me and conversation was effortless, our first kiss was perfect. A week after I had known him, he left for Georgia and I stayed in Texas, we thought it would be the last time we would see each other. I like to think it was fate that brought us back together in Sylva. This time, we had a month together and decided to have a relationship, I left for La Push and sicne then we have relied on Skype. I really believe he is my soul-mate although it does bother me that he does not call or text that much but we are both busy. Scratch that, he is busy, I am not.

"Kia, Kia." Matt said, dragging me from my thoughts. I resurfaced to the real world.

"Yah" I said and proceeded to munch on lucky charms, full of sugar and deliciousness.

"Tyler is holding a party tonight, your coming." As Matt said this, I recoiled inside. Parties were not my thing. I started shaking my head, smiling at Matt's efforts. "Yeah you are coming, Kia. You need to make friends. Alex is not a friend and is thousands of miles away. So go do what normal girls do and go start getting dressed. It starts at seven." I scowled at him.

"I am a normal girl in case you haven`t noticed and I am not going. Tyler is your friend, not mine. No social obligation." I said starting to move over to the sofa. I was not going tonight, I had a date with Gossip Girl.

"Yes you do because I already told Tyler and Mom you were going and Mom will be furious if you don't go." Matt said, loving the challenge of getting me to a party. He loved annoying me. Anger welled through me how dare he tell mom and Tyler I was coming when I hadn`t even been informed I was going?

"No." I said swallowing the lucky charms. "You can tell them that you presumed I was free and didn`t ask me."

"Well if you don`t go that's fine but I `m gonna bet mom will stop you from using the computer for a week which means no Alex." He said smiling. Matt did not like Alex. I glared at him, it was not fair. Mom would take my laptop if she thought I had not attended this stupid party. Maybe it will be fun, I thought sarcastically admitting defeat. I put up a pathetic fight. Matt smiled in triumph knowing he had won. Stupid social brother. I threw the TV remote at him, it hit his arm. He just winked but it made me feel better though. It was going to be a long night.

**Brady`s POV.**

Sleep. Sleep. Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. I thought as I crashed onto my now too small bed. It had been a long night, vampire stench had been all over Forks but no vampire to be found. Sam and Jake were on high alert. I need a shower and food but later, sleep first. I closed my eyes and within seconds passed out.

_Cause I`m just a teenage dirtbag baby, yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, listen to iron maiden baba with meeeeeeeeeeee._ I heard my phone blasting out the song. It was a classic song, one of my all time favourites. I reached a hand clumsily out and answered.

"Brady, where have you been man?" I began to wake up, it was Tyler. He was one of myfew old friends who I had kept contact with since the wolf thing.

"I`m good man. What`s up?" I said wanting to finish the conversation quickly so I could fall asleep again but my eyes were already adjusting to the light, it was evening at a guess, the sun was starting to set.

"I text you earlier, Dude, you coming tonight? Party at mine." Tyler said his voice waking me up. I quickly ran through options in my head. Tonight was a rare night off, I really wanted to stay in bed but I was beginning to wake anyway and it had been awhile since I had seen Ty and my other friends and even longer I had been to a party.

"Yeah, yeah be over in twenty." I said making the decision hoping I wouldn`t regret it.

I groaned and pulled the covers off my bed. Glancing in the mirror, I saw the reflection. It was not a good sight. I padded out to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I instantly changed the heat settings. My parents loved hot water but being a Werewolf, I loved nothing better than a cold shower. Hope theres some chicks out tonight, I thought and splashed some Lynx shower gel couldn `t hurt. There were many disadvantages of being a werewolf but one of the advantages was height. I outmatched every guy in my year when it came to height and was known as a bad guy for missing school, chicks dig it. I thought nodding to myself. I was gonna get some action tonight. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel looking at the clock, ten minutes. Just enough time to get dressed, shave. I pulled out the razor and focused on making reflection perfection. I thought about what to wear maybe just a tshirt or should I make it extra special and go for the shirt. The shirt, the ladies loved a man in shirts. I grabbed the nearest white shirt and some pants and pulling them up, ran for the car. Almost got to the front door before I crashed into my mom.

"Brady, where are you going? You were working all last night." My mom said sounding disappointed. My excuse for being a werewolf was solid, my parents thought I had a part-time job which was kind of what being a werewolf was but I didn`t get paid.

"I`m going to Tys, mom. Brunch tomorrow. I will pancakes." My mom smiled when she knew it was Tyler. She approved of Tyler as a friend and Brunch was a family tradition which I had missed recently.

"Alright. Have fun." She said and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled and waved a sI closed the front door. I was lucky, I had really supportive parents. I threw open the door to my Dad's jeep and as always the key was in thecar. Dad rarely took the key out of the car, in fairness the crime rate in La Push was almost non-existent there was very little chance of burgulary. I sniffed the air as I drove to Tylers could smell wolves had been near the road, I wanted to bet Quil. I pulled in a couple of houses before Tylers as there was multiple cars parked in front of Tys. I looked in the mirror again before I left. It was gonna be a good night.

"Brady." Tyler said as he caught sight of me entering the house. I saw a couple of girls whispering and smiled.

"Hey man, what`s up?" I said.

"Nothing much. Come out to the gardena dn we will grab a beer." Tyler led me through his house to the backdoor. I had been to Tyler`s since we were small,he had been like a brother to me and his parents like mine had a nice house big enough for a party. It was packed. The garden was a bit more spaced out. You could actually breathe out here. Tyler opened a cooler and tossed me a beer.

"Drink up." He said. "Can`t believe you made it"

"Couldn `t miss your party otherwise no-one would come." I said shoving him hard then took a swig of beer. Tyler laughed.

"Wish you would get rid of some of the people here. Aimee came." Tyler said and his face darkened. Aimee was the school bicycle, everyone got a ride unfortunately that had included Tyler and he still hadn`t forgiven her for throwing herself at him. He felt awkward around her.

"Forget it. She will probably leave in five minutes with a poor innocent freshman." I said and Tyler cracked a smile. I took another swig of beer, it was cheap beer but it tasted good enough to drink.

"You won `t believe who else came." He said and paused for dramatic effect. "Kia Greene, Matt`s sister. The loner. She `s suck a freak, she is sitting on the stairs reading. Poor Matt." Tyler said laughing. Kia Greene, she was not normal, I had been to school only a few times this month but even I had heard of her and she was as Matt said a loner, no friends, nothing. They don`t come stranger than her.

"That`s a surprise. Wonder why she came. Matt probably dragged her. Maybe she will actually have a conversation with some-one and manage to be normal." I said and laughed while checking a blonde out in a tank top. She would do. Then we heard it, a sob. Tyler and I turned around and there SHE was.

It was like time stopped and my world exploded only it wasn`t my world, it was hers. She was breathtakingly beautiful even with red eyes and an expression of pain. There was no doubt she was beautiful beyond belief. She had these big bluey greeny eyes framed by small delicate lashes. Her cheeks were slightly pink probably from anger. Her lips were like those of an angels. She was wearing a greenT-shirt and jeans and had a perfect figure. Everything about her was perfect how had I not seen this? How had no-one seen it? She was unbelievable and everything belonged to her and. I took a deep breath and she ran. I took another breath exhaling all my oxygen and at the same time, came to the conclusion that I had imprinted on Kia Greene.


	2. Chapter 2

Kia`s POV

I smiled as I felt the sunshine on my face. It was a rare thing. I opened my eyes and looked at my familiar room and smiled again then the events of last night replayed in my head. I cringed and snapped my eyes back shut_. __The loner. She `s suck a freak, Poor Matt, manage to be normal. _Bits of their conversation ran through my brain. Stop it. I thought as the tears began to come again, I had cried enough last night. I had thought I was out of tears. It was a good thing Matt had not come home early last night as I had spent the enitre evening crying in my room. Matt would be hurt by what those jerks said, I was. Was that really what everyone in the school thought of me? Did people think I was a freak? I had friends, just not here. I had a boyfriend for Christ`s sake. I can `t be that weird. I tried to push the thoughts back. I curled further below my covers and peeped out. On my side of the room, there were pictures of me, my friends and Alex. Yes I had friends if only they could see this. The pictures came with me everywhere. A lot of the photos were crinkled from being packed and unpacked but you could still make everyone out. In Texas, where we had lived for five years, I had made my best friends, Aaron, Katy and Luke. We had been a gang back then, Matt too. The five of us had spent every day together. Aarons mother had home-schooled us and we had spent every afternoon playing games like basketball and baseball just with five of us. We had made it work. Aaron had given me my first kiss and had been my best friend. Luke, Katy and Matt were a year older and had hung out more together because they had a later bedtime. I smiled as I looked at the pictures, I looked so happy then, definetly different from now. We still kept in touch with Aaron, Luke and Katy. Msn and skype were amazing for that. They were still my best friends and all had jobs on top of home schooling. Then there was my life in North Carolina, I had been happy there too. Alex had been there, this made me smile but also reminded me of his lack of replies. Jake and Sasha had looked after me there. They had walked me to my first day of school at eleven. I had been terrified but Jake had brought me to class and at lunchtime come and found me and introduced me to all his friends. Here, no-one had introduced me and our neighbours were not existent. I had been lucky before, I had always had friends immediatly here they were taking a while to come. Matt snored and I turned to look at him. Unpleasant memories came up again, _Poor Matt_ ran through my head. Those boys had felt sorry for Matt having me as a sister. Did I embarrass Matt? Was he ashamed of me? His loner sister? I tried to push the thoughts out. I had always been close to Matt. He was only a year and half older than me and with all the moving and with us always having to share a bedroom we were best friends however sharing a room had been stressful lately but still he's been my best friend always. He has new friends and Sarah, he doesn`t need you. You are slowing him down. I rolled over to face my wall again and looked at my book collection. That had always come too, I had a system for books. The top shelf of books were my favourites which I had read at least four times or more then the second shelf I liked but had only read about twice and then the bottom shelf were the books that would be left behind if we moved again. My favourite book was the scrapbook. In Texas, Aaron`s Mom had made us scrapbook so that we could look back on it and remember our feelings there and then, I had hated it at first but when we moved I had clung to it as a connection to my old life. So far nothing of my La Push life had been documented because nothing had happened, I did not have a life here. I did not belong here, I was invisible to everyone. Nope, not invisible, people saw you and thought you were a freak. Briefly, I considered if it would be better to be invisible or a freak.

Matt snored again and I decided to stop thinking about it and to get out of bed. Reluctantly, I pulled off the covers and grabbed my dressing gown. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror. My first reaction was shock. I had to smile, my hair was crazy, sticking up in every direction. I chuckled and opened the bedroom door to the kitchen. I pulled out the lucky charms, it was definetly a lucky charms today. After preparing the lucky charms, I sat down and turned on the computer. It started up quickly and gave me the bad news. Alex had replied to my last message Cant make skype tonight. Sorry babe. A. I growled to myself and turned off the screen. I felt the tears coming up again and pushed them away. I need to grab some of that sunshine and get a positivist attitude, worst case scenario, we stay here another year. I can do a year without friends, some people go their whole lives without friends. I don`t need them. I had thought about telling Matt what Tyler said but I didn `t want Matt to fight with Tyler which he would. It was better to keep the misery to myself. I got up and walked to the front door and opened it quietly trying not to wake Matt. I closed the door just as quietly and turned to embrace the sunshine, it was very positive. I missed the sunshine. I wondered how Dad was doing in New York, they got sunshine, I thought with jealousy. My thoughts had lately been laced with jealousy regarding Dad. He had such an easy life, no school, a job as a a writer for some hippy magazine and no real commitments. The month when Dad came in the summer was always a happy one, mom perked up and Matt and I were always happier, our family was whole. I often wished he stayed and once I built up the courage to ask him to stay. I still remember his response. "Travelling is in my blood, I could not stay anywhere and I can`t ask you, Mattie or your Mom to move with me. It wouldn `t be fair to you guys and besides, this way we are all happy." Mom tried to act like everything was ok when he left but me and Matt knew it hurt her because like me, she still had hopes he would stay. Matt had given up hope and just enjoyed Dads company when he was here. I breathed in the fresh air. One thing that could be said about La Push and the rainfall is there is nothing like the smell of rain and fresh air after a rainfall. I had said this to Matt before and he had laughed at me being able to smell rain, maybe it was silly. I laughed a little outside and then I heard something move.

I looked around and there it was a huge wolf. I knew I should have screamed or ran or something but I didn t I stood still. The wolf had a beautiful grey coat speckled with a few brown spots but its eyes appeared friendly. It moved towards me, hesitantly I took a step backwards trying to think of wilderness training. It moved forward quickly and gently nudged my leg and its eyes looked intelligent and happy. I could barely breath, I rose my hand slowly and gently patted its head. The wolf made a purr like sound and I almost laughed at the bizarreness of this situation, maybe I was a freak. Maybe it was some-ones pet, it did not seem dangerous. I looked at it and it stared straight back at me while my hand continued to run through his soft fur. He ,I am presuming it's a boy. Are all wolves boys? Then I heard a door opening, it looked at me again then ran. It was gone in seconds and I was left with its memory.

" _KIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA, did you finish the lucky charms?"_ I heard Matt yell. I looked once again at where the wolf had been then turned to go inside.

Once inside, Matt slowly perked up. The new box of lucky charms had really helped. I threw myself on the couch and picked up one of my mothers magazines. Mom was a social butterfly too, she worked every now and again if she had to but mainly she just joined clbs but never stayed in them. Mom like Dad didn`t like staying, didn `t hold interests very long. She would join a new club a week and a few months later quit, I wonder if she ever wanted to quit Matt and me. She was at the Garden club at the moment even though we didn `t really have a garden and we did not have any tools.

"_So."_ Matt said with a cheeky grin as he threw himself down on the couch next to me. I lookled up at him, this was never a good conversation starter but it did beat who stole my lucky charms.

"_So."_ I replied slowly wondering if I wanted to know whatever news he had.

"_Some dude kept talking about you last night and asking me lots of questions about you. Looks like Alex has competition."_ Matt said enjoying my surprise at this news. I was genuinely surprised as well, I had barely talked to anyone, what guy had noticed me? I felt flattered but of course no competition for Alex but it was nice to be admired. I smiled.

"_Does this "dude" have a name?"_ I asked, wondering who my secret admirer could be.

"_Yep. Brady."_ Matt replied and nodded towards the window. I turned around and stared for a second not believing in reality, maybe I was hallucinating, it was one og the guys from last night walking up our driveway.

"_Brady."_ I breathed, still trying to make sense of the situation. The bell rang. Matt moved and I jumped up to overtake him to the door.

"_Easy sis."_ Matt said and let me take the lead. I pulled the door, still confused.

The boy, Brady looked surprised than happy to see me. I looked him up amnd down. He was good-looking better than good looking, he was hot. I flushed at the thought and when I checked myself on this thought, I remembered how I had spent all last night crying over this guy.

"_What?"_ I muttered, looking at the ground. I sucked at being angry and also I could feel tears prick at the memory of last night.

"_I wanted to talk to you."_ He said, sounding earnest and sad. It was the sadness that made me look up. I cursed myself the second I looked up and caught his eyes. They were nice eyes but I hated them.

"_About what?"_ I said and feeling the anger rush up inside me I let out my true feelings_. "For calling_ _me a freak and a loner? Cause I don't want or need your apology."_ He recoiled at my speech and so did I. _"You think, just cause your some cool guy at school you can judge everyone else and belittle them because people have feelings and just cause you are cool in school doesn `t mean a thing out in the real world and I do have friends, fantastic friends that make me realise what losers like you are and how lucky I am to have them for friends and not you."_ It was at thisa point in my rant that Matt intervened, Brady didn `t even fight back. Matt pushed me backwards, behind him.

"_Leave." _Matt threatened and never before had I thought my big brother to be scary because usually he was so soft but now he sounded different.

"_Matt."_ I whispered as Brady stood in our porch not inidicating he was going to leave but had started shaking. Matt took a step closer. Brady turned and ran, literally ran. Matt turned round to look at me and that's when the tears came again.

Brady `s POV

I kept running, every fibre in my body wanted to trade into my wolf form but I couldn `t. I didn `t want everyone to see how I had messed up my life, I just kept pounding the floor, kept moving and tried to focus on running but it was proving impossible. I opened my mouth and a sob came out. Ah jeez, how emotional can I get? I took a deep breath and slowed myself down to a halt. I took another deep breath, then I kicked a tree. That felt better but the pain didn't help. I felt wet on my face. Great, I hadn `t cried since I was eight and I lost Mellow, my cuddly panda. God, I was such an idiot. She didn `t deserve me. Seriously what was I thinking? A freak? A loser? I was lucky she had even opened the door. I breathed again. Man, I was in the deep end, really deep. She hated me, really hated me. What a great start, I always thought when I met my imprint, it would be my happily ever after, this was not the idea in my head. I smacked another tree, anger management was hard, usually I turned into a wolf. I hated myself, how could I hurt her so much? Her pain was echoed a thousand times more in mine because I had caused that pain. I took another deep breath and then I caved, the heat took over. I crouched down and felt my pain, the pain was just too much to stay in human form.

"_Brady."_ A thought ran through my head. I felt their curiousity and surprise, sighing inside I let the memories of last night and today run through my mind and reeled back in pain.

"_Harsh."_ Leah thought, angry at me for being an idiot but also sympathetic for my pain. I also surprisingly felt jealousy. She was jealous I imprinted. Seth than demanded my attention.

"_Win her back. Prove your love."_ Seth was so innocent, he saw the problem and then a simple answer. It wasn `t that simple.

"_You saw her face, she will never forgive me. Ever."_ I thought this was met by anger, all pity was gone.

"_So what you are going to be miserable for the rest of your life?"_ Seth

"_Your not going to try?"_ Quil

"_Your pathetic."_ Leah

It took a second than I realised they were all right. I needed her and therefore I needed to convince her I wasn `t just some idiot boy that I truly did love her and that we were meant to be. I thought of her book, I had picked it up and had been smelling her scent ever since I had seen her. I had read a Midsummer's night dream many times but when it was her copy it demanded to be read again. I relished in reading her book.

"_Return it to her and apologise."_ Seth suggested. Remembering her last expression, the idea of going to her house and seeing that tore my soul.

"_Write a letter, slip it into the book. Leave the book on the doorstep then." Leah _, I thought. It was perfect but writing the letter that would be hard.

"_Do it."_ All the voices in my head shouted. I rose off the forest ferny floor and pulled myself back into human voice leaving all the voices behind. Silence remained for a second and I embraced it. Sharing minds could mess you up I swear. Time to hit the writing desk. I jogged home and while jogging, I tried to come up with the words

"Kia, I wanted to apologise…No that was silly

"Kia, I`m so sorry..No

Growling, I tried to think of something that would express how sorry I was and how much I wanted to get to know her. I mean it was crazy I already loved her and yet there were a thousand questions I had for her and I wanted to know everything about her. I sprinted up the last few steps into the house then my room barely noticing the temperature change from outside and inside. No-one was home, perfect. My bedroom was messy but I ignored the mess and pulled a notebook out of my bag and searched through crisp packets and other rubbish on my desk to find a pen, eventually I found one. I sucked on the pen and thought long and hard.

One hour later, I had come up with this

_Kia,_

_I don`t know what to say. I know you don `t really know me and I, I don `t know you either but what I do know is that everything I said last night was untrue and should not have been said. I am so sorry for hurting you and I really want to make it up to you. I know it's possible that you won `t ever forgive me but I really hope you will. __i know it is hard to beleive anything i say and i understand that fully! But i hope you take these words as the truth as to how i feel and how sorry i am!_

_Brady_

The letter was barely legible as I had scribbled bits and pieces all over the place but I would copy it but what I really wanted was for her to read my own story. It was dorky but I quite liked English essays. English was my best subject. One of my short stories was set in New York and was about two star crossed lovers who go wrong but eventually end up back together and I hoped she would like it and that it would show that I am not some stupid jock. I slipped my story in between the pages of her novel. I was nervous which was rare and even rarer for me to show someone one of my stories besides teachers actually it was the first time. I really hoped she liked. Getting up I flung on a rain jacket as per usual the rain was falling hard and fast. I took one last look at the letter and story than flung them in my bag and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brady's POV_

School. It was one word that brought up so many emotions mainly negative but today also weirdly anticipation and hope. It had been two days since I had dropped my story and the book back at Kia`s and now I would get to see her at school. I hadn `t heard anything from her and while I should probably not be surprised, I could not help being a little disappointed. I felt wetness on my forehead and looked up, the rain was coming again. I was not the only one who noticed, people that had been milling around outside were now hurrying through the double doors into the main building. That was except for the smokers and me who were both addicted, them to nicotine and me to Kia. I had spent the entire weekend thinking about her and I had even started another story just for her in case she liked the one I wrote. I felt a nervous shiver run through me. I looked at the clock again 8:25, she had five minutes before class started. I had been up since 6am standing round the school looking like an idiot but an idiot who would not miss Kia. The principal had been shocked by my 'commitment' to school but that by actually attending in school hours, I could do better. I had been here a while but it had been worth it. The sun had shown itself to me around half 6 shortly followed by a light drizzle, I didn `t want to miss her but she should show up soon otherwise she will be late. Maybe shes ill, a voice ran through my head, I panicked a little and forced myself to relax. I took a deep breath, she would come. I could feel it and being a super cool werewolf, I could tell these things not really but I trusted my gut and a lot of hope. Even if she did turn up, I did not know if it would be different from the last time, man her brother is gonna hit me. I sighed not because it would hurt me physically because he was no match for me because I wanted him to like me. It was weird wanting a girl's brother to like me, I had dated really cute girls and not cared what her family thought but then again they weren `t Kia. Not that I knew Kia, I sighed again and as I drew my breath in, I smelled her scent. I glanced up while I had been thinking of all these things, she had arrived.

You need to use spell check." She said and paper appeared in front of me. I looked at her, she looked back at me and I fell into her eyes. All my prepared words and apologies failed me, I just stared and looked into her soul. Then she turned and walked away. I stared after her surely she could feel it, the electricity and feelings it had stirred within me. That moment of eye contact had been so different until now I had never seen a person before not like that at any rate. It was like in that moment, time froze and we had seen each other's souls. It sounded weird but that's what it felt like. I admired her hips as they took her away. Then the brilliant realisation hit me, she had talked to me, not yelled at me but talked to me. Yes, I mouthed and silently punched the air then remembering where I was, I glanced round. The coast was clear. "Nailed it." I whispered then hurried in to the school and now for class.

I made it into English class with a second to spare as the teacher followed me in. Some of the boys punched me as I hopped through the crowded classroom to the last empty seat. I smiled at them, I was in a good mood.

"Thanks for turning up, Brady." Miss Clarke said. She was probably my favourite teacher, she helped me with my essays and encouraged me to write more and of course gave me As in my work which boosted my grade average, I smiled at her then settled in my seat. I felt this unbelievable high when I allowed myself to really think about the moment between me and Kia. I replayed it in my head and I felt so happy, I couldn `t help smiling. Higher than I had even been, this was even better than chasing evil vampires or my first run as a werewolf or when I was twelve and won the rounders championship and best player of the match, this feeling was unparrelled. It was unique, I was just floating.

"Brady. Brady" I heard a voice call out and reluctantly pulled myself out of my dream. I looked up it was one of the younger students, she looked terrified. "Miss Lane wants to see you." This brought me back to earth, Miss Lane was my form tutor and monitored all my grades and my absences. I winked at the little girl before she ran off.

"Don `t forget to get your homework." Miss Clarke said. I nodded and began to walk out of the classroom, half dragging my feet. I did not want to go. I entered the cool school corridors and walked past the lockers before banging on the door which was Miss Lane`s office. She had even put her name on the door as if no-one knew this wasn `t her office. She probably did it to intimidate students.

"Enter." A shrill voice said. Super, I thought and sauntered in. I should never saunter, sauntering doesn `t like me and results in bad consequences, I couldn `t help sauntering because half my mind was still on her, Kia that is, not Miss Lane, disgusting. I pushed the thought away and sat down on one the chairs. It was plastic, hard and bright orange. Her office was covered in bright laminated self-help leaflets and posters. I stared at the depression guy and waited for her to begin.

"Brady, what can I say? I don`t know whether to congratulate you on finding your way to the school, I`m amazed you remember where it is or whether to crucify you on your absence for this term. Brady, this is serious." She said all this in her shrill patronising voice but I just kept focusing on the depression guy and on maintaining on the high that was Kia, I was not going to let her ruin this for me. She waited and I turned to look at her, the sight was not fun. Miss Lane was not ugly or anything but her expression was not happy. She stared at me.

"I`m sorry, Miss." I said and could hear the sarcasm in my own voice. She just raised one of her eyebrows.

"Brady, your grades are the only good thing in your file and the only thing letting you get this far but this far is all you can go if your attendance does not improve, you will have to repeat this year." She said this seriously. Whoah, shes for real. I am not repeating. I shuddered at the thought of spending an extra year here.

"Im not repeating, I am not stupid." I said getting mad, my hands started shaking.

"Well if you don `t miss another day this term and then theres another project that if you took part in, you could make up for your absence." Miss Lane smiled at the word project, ah man this was gonna suck.

"What project?" I said, not really wanting to know.

"Well." Miss Lane began smiling, knowing she had caught me like a deer in a cars headlights. "I was reviewing your file and noticed that you used to be a big rounders player."

"So." I said wondering where this could possibly lead.

"Well I don `t know if you followed the rounders clubs progress since you quit. " She said the word quit with disdain the continued. "Well the club are struggling to get coaches for the junior teams and I feel you would be perfect to coach the team."

I paused for a second, coaching a rounders team, that had to be a joke punishment, it would be fun.

"Look it will appear amazing on your college applications as well." She continued trying to convince me.

"Ok." I said, she looked surprised at how eager I was.

"Ok." She repeated and looked at me expecting it to be a joke which I had kind of expected. "Just remember no more absence either then you will pass through." She said all this uncertainly surprised by my reaction.

"Ok." I repeated, I could do this, I would have to rearrange so all my werewolf shifts were weekends or nights but it could work and coaching could be fun. I had not played sport in ages so it could be really fun.

Miss Lane nodded towards the door, I got up and left happily for once. The bell rang as I left and the corridor quickly became crowded. I looked around, I couldn `t see her. I took a deep breath and inhaled focusing on her scent. It was coming to my left. I looked again and there she was walking out of the science labs. I stared, she looked beautiful. Her hair fell over her face a little but couldn `t hide her beauty, her rosy lips and cheeks and then her tanned skin and those eyes. I looked at her and as if she could feel my gaze, she looked up. We locked eyes and again, I felt it but this time, I focused on holding her gaze and not letting her walk away again. I went up to her, pushing people aside as I went. I heard a freshman fall but ignored his shriek of indignation.

"Kia." I said relishing her name as I spoke it still mainteining eye contact. I inhaed her scent making me smile.

"Brady." She said, smiling at the greeting. It was a beautiful smile, the most beautiful smile, I had ever seen. Focus, a part of my brain said.

"Lunch." I spitted out. It didn `t sound good or cool. She looked confused. "Will you go to lunch with me?" I said this time sounded better but I still sounded nervous and desperate. She looked confused and surprised.

"No." She said simply after a second and looked away, I had not even been aware we had been walking in the corridor or where we had been going until I looked and regretted it. It was Miss Lane`s geography class. Miss Lane raised an eyebrow but I didn't care, I bolted out of the room. Rejected, I thought. Rejection ran through me, I had been rejected my mind could barely comprehend it. It was the first time this had happened. I was mad as well as sad and hurt. I tried to cool the anger, phrasing in school was not cool. She had the power to give me so much happinees but also sadness. Box it, the sensible side of my mind said. That was always my way of coping by compartmentalising everything, keeping it in boxes. My life was in boxes, the werewolf box, the school box, the family and friends and basically my old life box and now a brand new one, the Kia box. That's what I did, I boxed.

_Kia`s POV._

Lunch, he wanted to go to lunch with me. This guy was crazy. One minute he hated me and called me a loner then he writes this incredible story and wants to have lunch with me and then there was this morning. This morning had been so weird, I had just stared at him which was weird for me anyway because I usually suck at making eye contact with people but when I did with him, it was incredible. I felt like I was falling but in a good way. I had felt so much in that one moment not like with Alex. Thinking of Alex `s name was now associated with a new feeling, guilt. I had barely thought about him this weekend. I had been thinking about another boy, Brady. I must have read his story a thousand times, it was so deep and he did not look like a love story kind of guy, he was full of surprises. I never thought that I could even look at another guy besides Alex but then he came along and everything had changed but also nothing. His story had ended and so had ours. Part of me did not want to be friends with him because regardless of the story and the apology note he had still hurt me but a bigger part of me was afraid of him. I had thought about this fear a lot since he had asked me to lunch today, I was scared of him because he gave me strange feelings some of them similar to alex but some of them completely different. I had been right to say no to him. I snorted because eating lunch alone in the library was so much cooler and so much more fun. Admit it, my brain said. I was an honest person and I didn `t like dishonestly especially with myself. I had wanted to go, I had barely been able to say no in fact I had only been able to say that one word, no. I did not trust myself to say more and it had been lucky that Miss Lane had come in then because if he had pressed me more, I would probably have said yes. I was so curious about him, he was different from other guys and had lots of secrets. I looked down at the animal cookie, it was my favourite a giraffe. Animals were lucky, life was easy. I would love to be an animal. I heard a giggle outside and sighed it was probably Sarah maybe mom though. I was not going to check but I didn `t need to, there was a knock on my door.

"Honey." A voice said, it was mom. I wasn `t sure who was worse my mom or Sarah.

"What?" I did not even move. I had a complicated relationship with mom. I sounded irritated. She entered and a guy followed. I felt embarrassed; I was in my Rupert bear pyjamas. "Mom." I said, blushing. The guy was about mid thirties and seemed to be embarrassed too.

"Honey, this is Fred. I met him at the new garden club. Isn `t that fantastic?" Whether or not i thought it was fantastic didn `t matter, she still continued, explaining why Fred from the new garden club was in my bedroom. " But anyway I have good news, Fred is the manager of the local rounders club here and they are short on coaches and they need a male and female coach for the juniors. Of course, I immediately thought of you and Matt and how much you used to play when you were young. Of course, Matt is so busy with his own sports but you have nothing so I volunteered you and look Fred bought your coach tshirt." Oh God, I didn `t know who to feel more sorry for the guy, Fred who clearly thought I had actually heard of this before and agreed or me, who would apparently be a coach now and had nothing in my life. I opened my mouth to protest but Fred was faster.

"Glad to have you onboard, Kia. Here's you shirt and here is the information folder. Don `t worry the girls will love you. Training is tomorrow, I just came to give you this before I left. Any questions just call me. Bye" Fred said all this very quickly and bolted 0out the door,

and my mom followed and I was left standing with my coach shirt.

"Good luck." A voice said and I turned to see Matt smirking in the doorway. Stupid brother, how come he got out of it? Not fair just cause he was the older child and he was actually on a sports team. I could not think of any smart reply so I slammed the door instead. Great, Coach Kia here I am. Well at least it would be a distraction from Brady. Stop thinking about him, silly brain. Aaaargh I hate my mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Kia POV

I smiled as I surveyed the rounder's field, so different from us playing in a car park. I really wanted to be a good coach though I would never show it to my mother, I was excited to coach a rounder's team. With Matts help and the girls name list, I had made really cool name badges for all the girls to wear or at least I thought they were cool and was kinda hoping they would too. The weather seemed to be with my mood and was surprisingly sunny. I looked at my watch, the girls should be arriving soon. I put on the blue whistle, Matt lent me and looked down at my bright green coach shirt. I had emailed Alex about it, I had been that excited and he had been really sweet about it, saying how great a coach I would be and I was determined to be a good one even if I had not had the real training. I heard a group of voices and looked behind me the girls were coming, I smiled at them. Positive thinking, I reminded myself. They all seemed to come together, all twelve of them. I counted them while they stared at me, I was a new face.

"Hi." I said and blushed. They all went quiet not that they had been very loud before. Pull yourself together, Kia. Say something, my brain told me. "I `m Kia, the new coach." I smiled a big smile, trying to look friendly to this group of ten year olds. One of the smaller ones who only looked about 8 smiled at me.

"I`m Lauren." She said smiling and she looked so cute with big brown eyes and brown curls.

"Hi Lauren." I said and reached into the plastic bag full of name badges and pulled out the one with Lauren written on it. "This is for you." I handed her the badge and all the other girls gathered round to look.

"So cool." "Awesome." I could hear them getting excited. "I want mine to be purple."

"Ok everyone has one in this bag." I began before they all started grabbing the bag trying to find their names. It was going well but this was the easy part where I was not technically coaching and they weren`t playing. I waited a few minutes for the excitement to wear off, It didn `t so I spoke again feeling more confident than before.

"Has everyone got their name badge?" I asked, knowing they had and a few brave ones yelled yes while the rest nodded their small heads. "Ok so, I thought we would start with a couple of batting exercise than a game?" And so practice began, Coaching was as I hoped really fun and I got really into it. I even showed off a little and batted a few shots and it was not till the parents arrived that I realised the hour was up. I smiled at the parents and noted how darkness was beginning to fall. I decided to make a little farewell speech to boost team morale and to declare practice over.

"Gather round, Girls." I yelled, my voice starting to sound hoarse and my throat beginning to hurt. They all came over dropping bats and almost falling over running to get to me. "Ok , great practice today. You all did really well."

"Yeah, We are so going to beat the boys team on saturday." One of the girls yelled, Clarissa , I think her name was. She was one of the more confident girls who had spoke a lot and quite a few of the girls looked up to her. I tried not to look surprised by this, I knew I should have read all the paperwork he gave me but I had got lazy and only read the first few pages. Oh god, a game and in just three days.

"Yep." I said making a smaller weaker smile than before. "Ok head home." I said and as they left. Parents acknowledged me with a nod and one even thanked me and I was surprised when lauren hugged me. I was so adorable and she had said thank you with such a cute toothy smile. It was not until all the parents and girls had left that I turned around. The first thing I saw was a figure coming towards me with all my training cones. Since darkness had fallen, I couldn `t tell who it was and squinted into the darkness. He came closer and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Brady." I breathed and then cursed myself for saying his name. God, I sounded stupid. My heart was beating very fast and not because of all the exercise I had done earlier.

"Yep, you're a good coach. I train the boy's team." He said and winked. Of course you do, I thought6 sarcastically but couldn `t stop the shiver of pleasure of being in his company. I realised then it was just us two on the rounders field, nobody else was here. I smiled again.

"Thank you. I have a good team, good enough to beat yours on Saturday." I was bluffing but I had confidence in my team. I felt my throat hurting when I talked. He chuckled.

"I don `t know. Isn `t it dangerous to underestimate your opposition particularly when you haven`t seen them?" He said and I chuckled too, he was right but I was competitive and did not like being beaten.

"True but confidence is everything." I said and then feeling bold, I continued. "And besides with me as a coach, how could they lose?" I sounded arrogant but laughed afterwards to show I was joking. "Its hard to be modest when your as great as me."

"I bet." Brady said and he sounded serious and sincere like he actually thought I was great. He stared at me when I said this and again there was that spark when we made eye contact, god he was gorgeous. Stop it, you have a wonderful boyfriend. Panicking I tried to fill the silence.

"Your story was.." I had to pause after those words because it had been so sweet and deep and meaningful. I did not know like him to express beauty because his story had been beautiful.

"You didn `t like it?" He said looking upset and then looked down.

"No." I said hurridly, almost yelling it in my haste to show that I had in fact loved it. "I loved it. It was so amazing and brilliant. I was just thinking about how beautiful it was. " He looked up again and caught my eyes.

"Really? " I nodded not knowing what to say, I was a little embarrassed by my outburst. Another silence descended but this time I did not rush to fill it and just allowed myself to appreciate Brady. I felt a tug of attraction, not only was he nice to look at , he was also a talented person but he thought you were a freak. Blushing as I remembered this, I ducked my head down and started packing up my stuff. He bent down and helped. I reached for my jacket at the same time he did and for a split second, our hands touched. I jerked away leaving his hand stranded. It had been warm, really warm and his touch electrifying.

"Sorry." He said and a look of hurt washed over him. I felt guilty.

"Don `t." I said thinking it was my fault that I was such an awkward person. I bet he had really smart not awkward girls hitting on him all the time and I was surprised by the jealousy that though sparked.

"I started another story." He spoke again and I realised that while I was thinking he had packed up my stuff and that we had been silence. This was not surprising because a great writer like him must always be writing. I would if I had any talents. "I had to, I have to if I have inspiration, I have to write."

Curious and feeling bold and half-hoping I asked "What was your inspiration?"

He gave me the answer that I really wanted and also did not want. He said it in one word. "A girl. " He looked me in the face. Confusingly, rejection washed over me, it was about another girl. Rejection turned to shame and guilt as I remembered Alex.

"I have to go." I said, deliberately not looking at him and walked away. I walked hoping he would say something but he didn `t.

Brady POV

I watched her go and sighed. This stuff was hard, wan `t it supposed to be easy then I remembered an old quote the course of true lovee is never smooth. Well this path certainly is not smooth. I sighed agagin and looked around the field, I had watched the whole practice, she could really hit a ball but her team was nothing compared to mine. It was confusing because I wanted my team to win but I also wanted hers to win, a draw would be best really but Saturday would tell the winners. I smiled as I remembered her playing and then later making her laugh, it was a nice sound. Could get used to it, I thought. I decided to jog, it was a good past-time, let me think and helped me to solves problems not that Kia was a problem and besides she was a girl worth chasing. I let the field behind and entered the forest vaguely heading towards the beach, couldn `t wait to fall in love with her and she well she couldn `t wait to fall for me.

I ahd a million questions, Who was she? Where did she come from? What does she like? She was a mystery being discreet, I had asked around the school but no-one knew anything, the little bits of information I had got were mainly bits of Matts history which was obviously connected to hers. I felt a drop of rain looked like when the sun went down and darkness came, rain accompanied it. I sped down enjoying the speed and feeling the wind brushing past me. She was one in a million and me I was mouleded for her. I missed her even now, we had chemistry more than chemistry. I would be everything she needed me to be and more. It was like gravity, it was unstoppable and undienable. She had felt it. Then why did she run away? A voice in my head said. I ran a bit faaster seeing the beach come up. Why had she left? What had I said? I hadn `t wanted to say my inspiration was her, I thought it was too forward and I didn `t want her to know I was a stalker which in truth I had been this last week, I could not help it I needed to be near him. I stopped as I approached the waters edge, took a look in the dark water and saw her face. God I was going crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kia's POV

It was lunchtime and today, was particularly exciting usually I like to read an old comforting favourite novel at lunch but since I started this, new book, The Green Mile and I was addicted. Sadly I had barely started and was on page 70. Being midway in a book was both the best and worst place to be. It was the best as you were now immersed in the plot and had grown to love the characters but also the worst because of that. There were always so many questions in my mind and being disrupted was horrific as I could never stop thinking about the book providing of course that it was a good book. I sat down on an empty table and pulled the book out of my bag and my Discman, I was old school. I put in the headphones and prepared to be immersed into the story when I heard my name.

"_Kia". _ I tried to hide my grumpy expression and looked up. It was Brady. Oh god and I was yet again alone with a not so appetising packed lunch and no make up.

"_Hi"_ I whispered, blushing. Someone really needs to invent a cure for that. He smiled and my heart raced.

"_Can I sit here?" _He gestured to the empty table. I nodded, disbelievingly and noticed several people staring and nudging each other as Brady sat down. Matt noticed and gave me a questioning glance, I tried to look reassuringly at Matt. At this point, I realised that I was ignoring Brady. I turned round and his face caught me as he was staring straight at me, it was a perfect face. Well almost perfect, there was a small scar underneath his lip. I blushed again as I realised I was looking at his lip. You are happy; you are in love with a different boy. I deliberately avoided thinking Alex's name as it would cause me guilt.

"_It's a good book. I have read it before but it wouldn't be my favourite_" Brady said breaking the silence. I smiled and greeted his eyes.

"_What is your favourite?"_ I asked bravely driven by curiosity. I knew only one other person, with whom I could discuss my love of books and that was my Dad and it had been him who had posted me this book.

"_Well it changes depending on my mood and what I have read, currently it's a Midsummer's Night Dream."_

"_I love that too, I always want to see it live. My dad promised to take me years ago but he never will. He makes lots of promises."_ I said sadly and realised the intimacy of the comment and looked at him wondering how he would react. Brady looked straight at me and asked an equally intimate question.

"_Do you get on with your father?"_ I was surprised he actually looked like he cared and therefore answered honestly.

"_Yes when he's around. He's great when he's there he listens to me, cares about me and always seems to know what I need but then he leaves without warning usually at night. Then we get a post-card every now. I should be used to it by now but I always hope he is going to stay, its silly. And when he leaves, my mom is a mess for a couple of months like me, she still believes he might stay and Matt is the only one who carries on as normal. Matt can enjoy dad when he's there and not be bothered when he leaves. I wish I could be like that."_ I was ranting and blushed again, this blushing had to stop. I felt like a five year old.

"_That must be hard for you."_ Brady said nodding and looked sad and sympathetic. I barely shared my disappointment when dad left with Alex and yet with Brady, the information flowed. I couldn't decide how that made me feel in some ways I felt exposed and vulnerable and in other ways it was a relief to share it.

"_Yeah but I have Matt."_ I said and brightened a little. A small voice in my head reminded me that I also had Alex. I ignored it.

"_And your mom"_ Brady said but it sounded like a question.

"_I guess but she..." _I paused and pondered before speaking. _"She isn't really there either or not really in a mom way, she doesn't worry when I don't come home or when I feel sick, she just does whatever she wants to do."_ I hurried to change this subject still not sure how I felt about my sharing personal information. _"So what about your family and your gang?"_ Even I the loner had heard the rumours of the La Push gang and like everyone else, was curious to know more.

"_Just my parents and me and the gang are like brothers, we look out for each other."_ Brady said and then the bell rand. I felt disorientated like I had just woken up from a deep sleep.

I glanced around and was surprised to see people hurrying to class. It was like everything else faded when he was there. I felt sad as I stood up and grabbed my book bag and mu untouched lunch, the sadness I noted was because I did not want to leave him and that made me feel even sadder as I knew I shouldn't feel like that. _"Bye"_, I whispered and stole a last long look at him before hurrying into the busy corridors.

Brady's POV

I was elated, we had had a real meaningful conversation and she had looked at me with those eyes. I could look at those eyes all night. I watched her leave, maybe she was thinking of me, I hoped she was. I turned round and briefly considered missing history then remembered that I was on thin ice. I would have time after school to celebrate the lunch and replay it a million times. I grabbed my bag and headed to the history building, I thought about her difficult relationship with her parents and sighed. If I was in her family, I wouldn't let her out of my sight, she was so special, clever, sweet and kind. It had sounded like her upbringing had been a polar opposite to mine. I had been lucky, had everything I ever needed and being an only child, plenty of attention. I felt respect for Matt, it was clear how much he meant to her. I wondered how I could get on the right side of him, maybe Ty could help. Ty and Matt seemed to be friends. I felt my lips moving into a smile as I thought about her, thank god, I would see her on Saturday for the match, I could not last a weekend without her.

After class, I bumped into Ty beside his locker, a golden opportunity to ask him to talk to Matt about me.

"_Hey man, where you been?"_ He asked trying to find something under the rubbish mountain in his locker.

"_Nowhere."_ I replied casually, I hated hiding all my werewolf life from my family and friends and now Kia.

" _Mystery man again."_ He muttered and laughed. After months of being a werewolf, sadly Ty was not surprised by my disappearances and my silence surrounding them anymore. _"So I heard the funniest rumour about you."_ Ty said grinning. I did not bother to reply, I was eager to talk about Kia so I waited impatiently for him to tell me what the rumour was because he would not shut up till he told me. He looked excited about this rumour. Gossip was inevitable in school, no-one made it through alive and 80 per cent of the rumours were false but Ty loved them because of their ridiculousness. Ty turned round and chuckled. _"Yeah apparently, while I was at football practice, you supposedly had lunch with that Kia girl, you know the loner chick, matt's sister."_

"_She's not a loner."_ I said almost yelling. Ty looked startled and a couple of random passer bys started to stare. I felt the heat in the base of my spine and focused on keeping my hands from shaking. He was so wrong, how could he say that? He didn't even know her. Keep calm, there are humans around I reminded myself.

"_Ok."_ Ty said slowly, looking at mew strangely. _"So I'm guessing you did have lunch with her."_

"_So?" _I said challenging him. Ty held his hands up gesturing peace but his words were burning in my mind. I needed to leave_." I' m out of here."_ I said and started to make towards the double door.

"_Come on, what's up? Last week you were calling her a freak and now your defending her?"_ Ty asked now becoming mad. I launched out of the door, I did not want to hit one of my childhood friends. I ran into the woods and just made it before the heat took over and my shirt ripped to shreds.


	6. Chapter 6

My muddy paws pushed off the ground, plummeting me further into the forest and away from the school. I tried to hide my shame, push it into a box, _Last week you were calling her a freak_. Tylers words seared through my mind. I felt so raw, shame was not a very familiar emotion to me. I wanted to be mad and angry at Tyler but it was true I had said that but I'm different now, I would never say that now, I told my brain before I was interrupted.

"_Hey, what are you doing? Why are you not in school? Are you trying to cause more trouble?"_ Sam's angry voice rang through my head. He was not sympathetic and did not appreciate parents coming and complaining about him. He was aware that mine were suspicious and the talk with the principal was a warning which I couldn't hide. It sucked that I had no privacy. I showed him the memory of the last few minutes before the memory ended I could feel Sams disapproval.

"_You need to control your temper. Of course, people are going to ask questions about Kia and your connection._ " Sam growled.

"_Give him a break, its new."_ Jared said although he had enjoyed the show. I barked as Jared laughed. "_Some of us can handle our tempers."_

"_Hes not Paul_." Leah yipped which broke the tension. No-one had as much trouble as Paul with their emotions, poor Rachel.

"_Go back to school before a teacher calls your parents and I have to go through another suspicious parent investigation. Emily has made so much lasagne that Im starting to hate it_."

I bend down and tried to avoid the alpha instruction. I didn't want to go back, school was boring and besides, I wanted to replay lunch. I stopped the memory of lunch before the others saw. They felt my resistance to share the memory, making them curious but Sam was not interested.

"_Go back to school, Brady_." Sam ordered and my muscles dragged me up, resistance was useless. I started to phase but before I left I heard Leah _"He's lucky by the looks of it, that lunch was successful. Maybe I'll win the bet"_ Before I could figure out the bet, I was on human feet again. It felt good and bad, I liked my wolf side and I always regretted transforming, wolf life was easier. Then again now that Kia was here, wolf life seemed boring and inadequate. Better head back to school, maybe I can see her again.

Kia's POV

I tried to focus on my algebra homework but it was increasingly difficult. He had the most beautiful eyes and hes so sensitive. I squirmed uncomfortably as I remembered how much I had shared. Truthfully, I was a little ashamed of my parents. I loved Matt and was incredibly proud of him but my parents, as people commented frequently, didn't do much. Neither of them really worked, Dad wrote for a hippy magazine every odd month and Mom well she lived off money that our grandmother left us. Most of all though I was ashamed that they just did not care about me or not enough to look after me. It was sad but that's all I really wanted was someone to look after me and sometimes when I really question my life, I wonder if Alex is like my dad. Alex loves travelling and being free and I really don't want to be left behind and sometimes I think that's why he likes our relationship because he can still go wherever or do whatever. Kia your being silly, I told myself. He told you, he loved you, isn't that enough. Not tonight, I thought. No tonight, I wanted someone here, someone close, someone who cared and seemed to want to find me and spent time with me, someone like Brady. I shivered, I felt bad thinking about him, he probably wouldn't care about anyone. No-one gets close to the La Push gang and yet I feel like he wants me to be with him, to be part of his life. I glanced out the window, darkness had fallen and the rain was hitting the glass panes lightly. I loved the window and how big it was, the view during the day showed the big brooding mountains and the lovely greens created by the constant rain. I had felt like if I looked hard enough, I could see them out there in the distance, Dad and Alex that is. It had been why I had chosen the room but tonight, however I looked out but not for them.

Suddenly, I heard skype ringing. I glanced at the laptop, surprised and a little shocked. I had been lost in my thoughts, it happened frequently. I went over and looked, it was Alex. I hesitated for the first time. For once, I didn't feel the thrill of excitement. I had to force myself to answer.

"_Hey hun_." His southern accent entered my room, I used to love it but just now it sounded strange and foreign.

"_Hi_." I said flatly. His expression on the webcam showed that he had picked up on my enthusiasm for the conversation. Usually I would babble on wanting to please him and make him stay on the phone as long as I could. Tonight, all I could say was hi. There was an awkward silence and I realised that for the first time, he never shared his life with me. The thought tasted like acid to my mind.

"_Whats up, bun? You don't look too thrilled_." He said in a drawl. "_Thought you'd be pleased to see me_."

"_I am_." I lied through my teeth, forcing a grin. "_Just tired from school, I guess_."

"_Well I miss you_." He said sadly, his chocolate eyes looking at me. He did care, I thought and it cheered me and eased my doubt a little. "_I saw a beautiful sunset earlier and I took a picture for you to put in your scrapbook_." My heart pounded, that was so sweet. He had thought of me and he knew about my scrapbook and what it meant to me.

"_Thank you_." I said, smiling genuinely now.

"_Listen, I've got to go but I have some news and hopefully I can share it soon. Love you._" He said waving and hung up before I could reply. I stared at the screen. See I said to myself, he does care and yet the doubt still gnawed at me and it stayed the same for the rest of the night.

Bradys POV

Morning came and with it, the thought of school and tomorrow was Saturday. Currently, I was living for Saturday and not because it was a lie in but because I was guaranteed to see her. School was nearly pleasurable now because it was associated with her. I was excited because after yesterday's success, I had decided to ask Kia if she wanted to go out after the game to celebrate. I felt good, really good and even after a 6 hour night shift and several miles behind me, I felt so energetic. Maybe, I should ask her out before class instead of lunch. I smiled that way I wouldn't have to wait.


End file.
